Undercover Bartons
by black cat shadow
Summary: (Post-Winter Soldier) See how life is for the Barton family as they try to live with being a family and spies at the same time. also add in some dangers and trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Clint sat in a blacken windowed car watching a group of men. One soon started to walk away and he got out quickly. Walking normally after him with a hood up he saw the man pull out a gun. Clint quickly knocked it down and held a knife to the man's neck.

"Tell me where the tech is going" he ordered as the man started to sweat.

"I don't know. I swear" the man said.

"Fine, but what were you talking your friends about?"

"We were um-"

Clint quickly smashed the guy down into the ground getting a low cry. The man seemed to see that Clint wasn't believing him.

"Okay they're delivering it in three days to the local port"

"Was that so hard" Clint mocked and then took out a gun.

"I told you what you wanted to know. Please don't kill me"

"Don't worry I'm not"

Clint fired the gun and a dart hit the man in the neck. He fell to the ground unconscious and Clint dragged him over to a wall. Opening a bag he dumped it on the man making him smell of beer and other alcohol. After finishing that he took off his gloves throwing them into a garbage can and then lit it. He got into his car and started driving away from the area. Half an hour later he pulled silently into a drive way and turned the car off. Going to the front door he unlocked it and walked in closing the door behind him. Slipping off his grey jacket he hung it up before going upstairs to a medium size bedroom. He slipped in under the covers and kissed the woman next to him.

"How did it go?" Natasha asked not turning to look at him.

"Fine, how was everything while I was gone?" he asked as he went to get changed into his pajamas.

"Good, but you might want to make sure he's still asleep" she informed.

After finishing changing Clint walked out of the room. He went across the hall to another bedroom. Opening the door he saw a boy asleep and walked over kissing the boys brown hair.

"Welcome home dad" the boy sleepily greeted.

"Thanks Luk" Clint whispered before walking out.

He gave one last smile before leaving the room. He went back to his room and went to sleep next to his wife. Soon the morning came and Natasha got out of bed smacking her snoring husband.

"What?" Clint asked still mostly asleep.

"Time to get up" she informed. "You promised me you'd take Luk to school today for me cause I have to go in early today"

"Fine" Clint sighed getting up and stretched his muscles.

Natasha was already down stairs while Clint went to his son's room. The boy was still asleep and Clint smiled.

"Come on Luk, time to wake" he informed picking his son up.

"I'm not five anymore dad" Luk complained as he was set down.

"I know, you're ten and that means you're independent" Clint teased as they walked downstairs.

Luk took a seat at the table starting to eat the cereal Natasha placed out for him. Clint got himself a cup of coffee while Natasha left to get changed for work. She kissed Luk's hair as she walked out of the kitchen.

"So you excited about your baseball game?" Clint asked taking the seat next to his son.

"Yeah, but you will be there?" Luk asked hopefully.

"Have I've ever missed a game?" Clint asked and Luk shook his head. "Then I'll be there"

Natasha came walking in putting her reddish blonde hair up. She was in a navy business skirt ad heels with a white blouse.

"Luk go get ready"

The boy got up and ran up the stairs leaving his parents alone. Clint got up putting the bowl and his cup in the sink.

"Remember Tony wants to ask you some security questions around noon today. He'll call your cell and you guys can talk" Natasha explained and saw her husband look bored.

"Do I have to talk to him?" he asked.

"Yes"

They heard a crash from upstairs and Clint sighed. He went to the stairs to see Luk trying to hold back tears. The boy was in his dark red school uniform pants and jacket with a white dress shirt and black shoes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it again" he informed shaking and Clint kneeled in front of him.

"Luk calm down. It's okay, now tell me what happened"

"I was putting the tooth paste away and as it was closing the cabinet the mirror broke on it"

"Did you get hurt by any pieces?" Luk shook his head and Clint smiled. "Come on lets get you to school"

Natasha walked over to her son and kissed his hair. He smiled at her as Clint gave her an okay nod.

"I'll see you after work" she told them both and left the house.

Luk saw his dad go over the fridge and open it. "So what do you want for lunch today?"

"Can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Of course" Clint quickly got to work and started making it.

After placing a fruit punch bottle in the grey lunch bag with some snacks he handed it to his son. Luk took it and they headed out to the car. Clint started driving down the street when he saw a man with dark sunglasses walking a Doberman.

"Hey Mr. Flurry" Clint greeted rolling down the window.

"Clint nice to see you. Where you heading?" the man asked.

"Just taking Luk to school"

"Of course, talk to you another time Clint" he said as the car pulled away.

"Dad why does Mr. Flurry always wear dark sunglasses?"

"He injured one of his eyes and has a bad scar. He doesn't want anyone to see it so he wears the glasses" Clint explained looking at his son through the rear view mirror.

Pulling up at the drop off area of the school, he watched Luk get out. The boy ran to the front doors with his matching backpack and lunch bag. Clint pulled out and drove back towards his house. As he pulled into his driveway he saw Flurry by his door without the dog.

"Director" Clint said as he opened the door.

"How have you've been Barton?" Nick asked as they walked in.

"Good, me and Natasha are doing our jobs however we can"

"Luk's grown"

"He's still the only thing that make me and Nat not go back our bloody road"

"Ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. ended some of our agents have gone down dangerous paths, but since Luk came into your lives ten years ago. You've stay on a path that I find amazing"

"Yeah, he's so much like us, but I hate seeing how he starts to get scared and worried when he loses control or there's an incident"

"I remember the day I got the picture of you and Natasha in the hospital holding your new born son. I still laugh at the name you guys choose"

"Hey, Lukcardo Roman Barton is a good name" Clint defended.

"Still sometimes I wonder when everything might return, but I guess Hydra won with ending what many worked hard to build" Nick said looking out a window.

"For me and Natasha it was a way for us to start over. We both love our new lives right now"

"Any news on Steve and the Falcon guy he's traveling with?"

"None, but he's not going to give up on his friend" Nick informed sadly.

"That's sad, but what I don't get is how Stark is still running his company with Hill as the head of his security with Happy"

"That I don't get into, but I think Pepper made him do that. They still are holding off on kids though"

"Tony a parent type? Never happening, he's too immature and childish to me. Plus he doesn't want to make the same mistakes as his dad"

"Howard was a good man, but he wasn't always a great father. I sometimes felt it was my fault for his death"

Clint heard his phone ring and saw it was Tony and rolled his eyes. Fury left slowly giving him a teasing smile.

"What's going on Stark?"

"Not much, but I've been wondering how do you keep someone from hacking into your computers from the internet?" Tony asked which made Clint sigh.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You used to be a part of you know what"

"Bye Stark" Clint easily hung up and put his phone on the counter.

He saw a list on the fridge of things Nat need done for the day. Grabbing the car keys he headed out to do them till he had to pick up Luk.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha walked through a hall with files in her arms. A man walked over to her with a small smile and then turned going back to her.

"You've been popular around here" he informed her. "Now I can see why. You and me are going to go out tonight and-"

Natasha held up her ring finger. "I'm married and have a son"

The man looked at her before walking away in disgust. She rolled her eyes and saw her boss come out of his office.

"You had a kid?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, a boy who's ten"

He motioned her to come into his office and she obeyed with a smile. As he turned to close the door she struck knocking him into the wall and then flinging him onto his desk.

"Now tell me more about the tech you're have shipped in" she ordered.

"I don't understand"

"Just answer my question"

"Fine, I got told I'd be given a million if I ordered that shipment"

"Was that so hard?"

Natasha removed a gun and fired a dart into his neck. She then left his office heading out to the garage. After getting into the car she removed the brown wig and threw it into a garbage can before lighting it. As she drove down the street she saw a man walking down the street. He seemed familiar to her and she couldn't see his face from behind his hood. Ignoring him she continued driving down the road. One of her hands drifted to her stomach thinking about the day she found out about being pregnant.

_Natasha stood in the bathroom with a pregnancy test in her hand. Clint was still knocked out from her punch and strapped to the bed. She looked at the positive sign unsure what to do. Hearing a groan from outside the door and felt herself start shaking again._

_'__How am I going to tell Clint?' she thought biting her lower lip. 'He's not even himself right now'_

_She looked out the bathroom window to see Clint waking up. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom._

Clint sat in the car outside the school waiting for it to end. Soon a knock on the window showed Luk waiting for him to unlock the car. When his son was buckled in they started heading home. As they pulled into the driveway Clint noticed a man standing behind a tree. Luk had already ran up to the front door waiting for his dad to unlock it. Opening the door Clint watched his son walk in and up to his room. He went over to the answering machine he saw it blinking and pressed play.

"Hey Clint it's me again, you know Tony Stark and I need you to-"

Clint erased that and the ten other ones from him. Luk was standing on the steps watching him erase them curious.

"Dad who was that?"

"Just some guy who wants to talk to me about a job"

"He sounded annoying"

"Yeah he is. Now go get changed for your game"

Luk ran up to his room and Clint smiled as he heard Natasha come in. She gave her husband a quick kiss which he returned.

"How was work?" he asked.

"Good, but I need to go over some info"

"It's fine. As long as I'm at his games he cares. I'm the baseball dad and you do a lot of other things"

"I'll make it up to him tomorrow when we go to the park" she informed and saw her son come running down.

"Bye mom" Luk said as the two left for the game.

"Have fun" she yelled with a smile.

When they arrived at the fields Clint saw Luk's coach writing up the positions and bating order. Luk grabbed his mitt and started throwing the ball with another boy from his team.

"How are you Clint?" he asked.

"Good, good luck with the game"

During the game Luk's team was up for hitting. Clint saw Luk smile at him from the bench watching the batters before him get ready. His cell phone ringing made him walk away from the field to answer it.

"Hey Clint, I need to go out for the night and all of tomorrow" Natasha informed.

"I understand and be careful" he said before she hung up.

Turning back to the field Clint saw Luk going to the plate. After five pitches Luk was walked and he smiled to his dad.

Natasha started up her car after loading her suitcase in the trunk. She saw heard a sound and immediately had a hand to her gun. Getting in she drove out of the driveway and down the street. She opened her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello" Nick's voice answered.

"I just thought I'd get a little more info from you on this mission you gave me"

"It has a connection to the one you and Barton are on, but be careful. The men you might be facing could be Hydra operatives"

"Don't worry I'll take good care of them"

"That's what worries me"

Natasha hung up and went back to full attention to the road. As she turned down onto the highway she noticed Fury's house lights turn off.

After the game Clint drove home with a smile as he looked in the rear view mirror. Luk was fast asleep with his head on the car door window and some of his messy brown hair in his eyes. Pulling into the driveway he turned the car off and took Luk out. The figure who was hiding behind the tree started walking over towards them. Clint narrowed his eyes as he went to the front door and opened it.

"Get off my property"

"I see you still hate me after over nine years" Steve said a little disappointed.

"Leave, Nat's not here and I don't want you near my son"

"Clint come on. It's been almost ten years since we last worked together and you still refuse to talk or even let me near you for a long time"

"I have my reasons and Nat doesn't disagree with me on them. Now leave before I call the cops on you"

Steve turned starting to walk away and then stopped. He looked at Clint who was adjusting his son in his arms.

"I don't know what you have against me, but you can't ignore me forever"

Clint went into the house and was about to close the door. Steve noticed a glint of a challenge in his eyes.

"We'll see about that captain" Clint said the last word with disgust.

Closing the front door, Clint carried his son up to his room and the boy refused to let his dad go. This made him laugh and he gently laid his son on the bed before going to get his pajamas. Slowly he got his son's baseball uniform off and him into the green and black bird pajamas.

"Good night" he kissed his son's hair and pulled the blanket over him about to leave.

"Night" Luk sleepily whispered back.

Clint smiled in the door way thinking about the day when Nat told him she was pregnant.

_Clint just finished getting cleaned up from the battle and saw Natasha sitting on the bed. She had her hair up and he sat next to her seeing her worried look. "Nat what's wrong?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder._

_"__I can't tell you" she whispered looking away from him._

_"__You know you can tell me anything" he assured her and she turned burying her face into his chest._

_"__I'm pregnant" she informed him and saw his shocked face._

_"__This is great" he told her giving her a quick kiss._

_"__You think so" _

_"__Yes, I do and I promise that you and me are going to make great parents" Clint smiled as she buried her face back into his chest. _

Clint turned off the lights giving his son one last look before heading for his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Clint woke up to movement on his bed. Opening his eyes he saw his son laying curled up next to him fast asleep. He leaned down kissing his son's hair before closing his eyes. A few minutes later his cell phone started vibrating. Smiling he put it to his ear.

"Hello my love"

"Morning Clint, what are you doing?" Natasha asked from the other end.

"Well, I have our little bundle of trouble asleep next to me"

"Can I talk to him please?"

"I'll see what I can do"

Clint gently placed a hand on his son's back rubbing it slowly. After a few rubs, Luk shifted and started rubbing his eyes.

"Luk, mom's on the phone"

Luk took the phone excitedly. "Hi mom"

"Hey baby. How was your game yesterday?"

"Great, we won and I didn't get out even once"

"That's awesome baby. So what are you and dad doing today?"

"Dad said he's going to take me to the park"

"I hope you guys have fun"

"Okay mom. Bye" Luk said giving his dad back the phone.

"Thanks, now go get changed" he instructed his son.

Clint watched as his son ran out of the room and smiled. He quickly changed while still on the phone with his wife.

"So when do you think you'll be home?"

"I should be back in time for dinner. I miss both of you so much"

"We miss you too and by the way Steve came by last night"

"Why was he here?" Natasha asked sounding annoyed.

"I don't know, but I told him to leave and closed the door in his face"

"Thank you for being the bigger person"

"Okay, I gotta go. See you soon and I love you Nat"

After hanging up, Clint saw his son running out of his room. As he past him Clint picked Luk up, carrying him to the kitchen.

"So what do you want for breakfast today buddy?"

"I don't know"

Clint smiled as he placed a bowl of cereal in front of his son. Luk quickly started eating, but was slowed by his dad. After he finished eating Luk placed his bowl in the sink with a smile.

"Come on buddy"

Luk grabbed his baseball mitt before going out to the car. Clint grabbed his own and locked up the house. He saw Fury walking his dog like he did every morning and gave him a wave.

"Good morning Mr. Flurry" Luk greeted as he got in the car.

"Morning Luk. What are you and your dad doing?"

"We're going to the park"

"Well have fun"

Clint gave the man a smile before getting in the driver's seat. After starting the car he backed out of the driveway. Luk was looking out the window looking extremely excited. When they got to the park, Clint placed down their lunch on a table.

"Come on dad" Luk dragged him by the arm.

"Okay, I'm coming" Clint laughed grabbing his own mitt.

The father and son started to throw the ball back and forth to each other. Luk laughed when his dad missed it and made a fake effort to get it. Before he knew it Clint grabbed his son and was tickling him.

"Dad stop" Luk cried between his laughter.

Clint soon stopped and picked his son up carrying him to the table. He then looked at the sandwiches unsure who got what.

"Mom says you get the one that doesn't have anything special on it" Luk informed with a smile.

"Really? So you get the sandwich cut in half and with the crust taken off" Clint asked leaning in closer to his son. "And I get the one that isn't cut and has crust"

"Yep" his son laughed.

"Fine" Clint handed him the sandwich and juice box.

As they ate Luk watched his dad slingshot their crumbs into the pond next to them. The boy tried it to get no where near. Clint laughed before deciding to help his son out a little with his aim.

"You're not thinking about the wind" Clint guided his hand to the left a little. "Now let go"

Luk released the rubber band to see the crumb go into the pond. He quickly turned hugging and thanking his dad. Clint smiled hugging his son back before he was pushed to the ground by the boy. The two started a small wrestling match which Clint ended after a few minutes.

"Dad can I go play on the playground?" Luk asked hopefully.

"Go ahead, but stay in my line of vision okay" Clint instructed before watching his son run away.

Clint smiled as he watched his son play with some other kids. As Luk hung upside down from the monkey bars, Clint thought about the day him and Natasha cut their ties with Steve and the others of the avengers.

_Natasha held their son in her arms as he slept peacefully. Clint was pacing through the room while running his hands through his hair._

_"__Clint, I agree that it's best we don't let anyone else come between us" she informed making him turn and look at her._

_"__Nat, the only reason I think it's a good idea is that Luk is not even half a year old. You and him are my life, losing you two would be worse than Loki retaking my mind"_

_Natasha closed her eyes and felt him wrap her in his arms. "I know what you mean. Steve and them are too dangerous for Luk to be around. He almost cost us everything and I don't want Luk to know what we've done or who we both used to be"_

_"__I promise we'll keep him safe from the freaky stuff we've seen and now our lives are a new beginning"_

_Natasha nodded before they both heard a small cry from her arms. Clint picked Luk up holding him high in the air. The infant seemed to giggle at the faces he made at him._

_"__Plus, I'm still mad at how Steve disregarded me taking your place and had you come back to work so soon after Luk was born" Clint added making her nod._

_"__Well, the past is behind us and we don't have to worry about the others anymore really"_

_Clint laughed as she kissed Luk's cheek before kissing him. The infant reached up to them wanting to go back in the air. Clint obeyed lifting him up for him to start giggling again. _

Clint was taken out of his thoughts by his phone ring. He answered it turning his sights from Luk. The boy noticed something coming towards him and stopped hanging upside down. Looking at the large green guy, Luk felt fear hit him as the guy got closer. All the other kids ran away as Luk just hung frozen on the bars.

"Who are you?" he asked trying to make himself move.

The guy didn't answer and reached out to grab Luk with his large hand. Luk quickly jumped off falling on the ground hard. He ignored the pain that hit his legs and hands.

"DADDY"

Clint turned back to his son immediately when he heard the scream. He dropped his phone with Stark still talking on the other end. Luk suddenly let out a loud scared filled scream.

"LUK" Clint yelled taking out a bow and quiver.

He quickly let lose an arrow when Hulk reached down at his son. Hulk let out a loud roar before turning back to the boy. The ground started to shake around Luk and Hulk covered his eyes. This gave the boy the chance to get up and run for his dad. Before he could reach him an arm wrapped around his waist lifting him off the ground.

"Let my son go now" Clint spat with an arrow set.

"I can't do that Barton. The boy needs to come with me" Steve informed making Clint tense more.

"Rogers, you don't let my son go. This arrow will be released" Clint warned as he saw his son had tears in his eyes.

"Daddy"

"Luk just look at me and don't move okay" Clint instructed trying to sound comforting.

"I'm sorry Clint" Steve turned walking away from him with Luk still in his arms.

"No let go of me. Daddy help me" Luk cried struggling to get free. "Daddy please don't let him take me"

Clint released his arrow for it to be blocked by Hulk's arm. In anger Clint released many more wanting to get him out of his way. Steve ignored the two as he dragged the boy away.

"Daddy. Please let me go" Luk kept crying. "Daddy help me"

Steve stopped as a gun was put right in front of his face. His eyes met with Natasha's furious ones as her finger was on the trigger.

"Mommy"

Before Steve could move she hit him in the head making him release her son. Luk ran to her wrapping his arms around her waist as her gun remained aimed at Steve.

"How could you try to take our son from us?" she asked with disbelief and anger.

Steve didn't answer and saw Hulk be knocked back to the ground. Tranquilizer darts was in his arms, legs, and neck and Fury was coming towards them with Clint. Luk let go of his mom and ran to his dad. Clint picked him up walking over to Natasha with their son. They shared a kiss, before hugging each other with Luk between them.

"Want to explain yourself Rogers?" Fury asked crossing his arms.

"I need the boy"

"Not happening" Clint spat with an arrow set. "Here's a tip, stay away from my family. That includes my wife and my son. I ever see you near any of us again, there'll be an arrow with your name on it"

Steve saw that Clint wasn't joking and a look at Natasha showed she agreed with her husband. Luk had his head buried in his mom's stomach with tears going down his face. Fury was still looking at him with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed waiting for a better answer.

"That boy is Loki" Steve said making Clint clenched a fist.

"I think you really want that arrow Rogers"

"He can use magic and you saw how the Hulk reacted to him"

"Loki is in Asgard and I was pregnant with Luk while we were fighting the god" Natasha reminded running a hand through her son's hair.

"I think Loki made sure you had him. Think about his name also that you chose for him. Loki and Luk" Steve explained looking at Clint and Natasha. "Your son is a piece of that god and you are ignoring it. He's dangerous and will only become a threat to-"

Steve was cut off by a punch to the face from Clint who had flames in his eyes. Before Steve could get over the punch, a slap hit him in the same place. Natasha was looking at him with betrayal and hurt as Luk held onto her scared. Clint picked his son up, carrying him to the car.

"Stay away Rogers or I'll be a major threat to you" Clint warned as Natasha got into the passenger seat.

The family drove away leaving only Fury, Steve, and a just waking up Bruce. The scientist got up slowly with a hand to his face confused.

"Where am I? Steve? Fury? I thought you were dead director"

"Long story Banner, but just stay away from Barton and Romanoff for a while" Fury informed before walking away.

"Why would I bother them? I mean we all have kept low for years now and don't want to risk each others safety" Bruce reminded looking at Steve and saw the red mark on his face. "What happened to you?"

"I got to go" Steve growled walking out of the park.

Bruce just scratched his head still confused and saw a cell phone on the ground. Picking it up, he could hear Tony talking none stop on the other end. He put it back down and made his way to the closest bus stop.


	4. Chapter 4

When the family got home, Clint carried Luk who was fast asleep in his arms. Natasha opened the door for them, and saw Clint take their son to his room. Once Luk was tucked in, Clint came downstairs to see Natasha sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Nat, don't do this to yourself" Clint said sitting next to her and putting a hand in one of hers.

"Steve figured out some of our secret Clint. If he continues digging he'll get everything and I don't want to lose my baby" she explained with tears in her eyes.

"We knew when Fury asked us to do this that maybe one day one of the others would find out" Clint reminded pulling her into his arms. "We gave them new beginnings Nat and I won't let Rogers take those away from them. I promise you, and this is one that hasn't and won't get broken"

The two kissed for what seemed like minutes and weren't broken up till the front door opened.

"Hey, I'm home" a teens voice reached them.

Natasha got up wiping the tears quickly. "Welcome home Theo. How was your trip to Washington?"

"Great mom. We got to go into the white house and were given a tour" the thirteen year old explained excitedly. "Hey where's Luk? I wanted to show him some pictures that I took on my trip"

"Your brother's upstairs in his room sleeping and I want him to stay that way" Clint informed and his oldest son nodded understanding.

The boy ran upstairs to get changed out of his school uniform. Clint saw Natasha look down while biting her lip.

"You know I got us all excited that I was pregnant and then it was all false. Fury gave me some time off and then they come into our lives when I was in the hospital from that little accident" she said making Clint walked over to her agreeing.

"I think it was a sign that we were meant to all have new beginnings" he informed making her smile. "I remember when you held Luk in your arms for the first time. You had tears going down your face. Also when Fury whispered his problem with finding people to raise them. We just jumped to it and all we had to do was sign those papers and we had our family"

Natasha turned to Clint with a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two started to kiss again and then heard two sets of gagging sounds. Looking up the stairs they saw their sons watching them.

"Can we get take out for dinner tonight?" Theo asked with a smile as some dirty blonde hair fell in front of his blue eyes.

"Yes, we can get take out tonight Theodore Barney Barton" Natasha teased using his full name.

"Mom" the boy looked down embarrassed.

"Theo, you know your dad wanted your middle name to be after you uncle" Natasha reminded making the boy roll his eyes.

"The uncle that we've never met" Theo replied as he and Luk came downstairs.

"Well, that's part of a long story" Clint informed as he just finished ordering over the phone.

"Whatever dad" Theo shook his head and turned on the TV.

Luk sat with him on the couch watching as his brother went through the channels. Theo stopped on the news when he saw the Hulk and Luk curled his knees to his chest and hid his head in his arms. Natasha went over to him running a hand on his back.

"What's wrong with Luk?" Theo asked confused.

"He just had a bad day" Clint informed as the door bell rang.

He answered the door and took the food before he paid the delivery man. After closing the door, he put the food on the table. Natasha and the boys came over to eat and they talked. After dinner the two boys got cleaned up and watched a movie with their parents. When it was over Clint carried a fast asleep Luk upstairs and Theo walked up to his own room yawning. Once Luk was tucked in, Clint went into his and Natasha's room, to see his wife come out of the bathroom in pajamas. He changed quickly before going to join her on the bed. As he kissed her, there was a loud knock on their front door that made him look annoyed.

"I'll get it" Clint informed as he ran downstairs and answered the door to see no other than Stark waiting outside. "Can I help you with something?"

"One put on some pants Barton. I mean who answers their door in only boxers and a T-shirt" Tony said looking disgusted as he leaned on the doorframe.

"People who happen to be about to go to bed" Clint replied still looking annoyed. "Now care to explain why you are here at my house at twelve o'clock at night"

"Well, you suddenly stopped talking to me during our conversation on the phone. I thought I'd take my jet here to see if everything was okay" Tony explained like it was something he should know and then crossed his arms with a smile. "So where's Natasha?"

"Upstairs, most likely sleeping which I'd like to be doing right now" Clint answered and Tony held his hand up. "Look Stark, we got to get the boys ready for school in the morning and we both have work"

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Now I'll leave you to get some good nights sleep" Tony turned to leave when he stopped not moving.

"What's wrong now Stark?" Clint asked shaking his head.

"We need to talk Clint" Steve said walked to the door.

"I told you to stay away from here. Now get off my property before I put an arrow in you Rogers" Clint threatened clenching his fists.

"I don't care Clint. You used to be my teammate and you're going to listen to me about how dangerous it is"

"Don't you dare call him an it or say he's dangerous. After what you did today, you're lucky I don't have you arrested for trying to kidnap my son"

"What? Steve you did what today?" Tony looked at Steve totally shocked and tried to come up with something else to say.

"He can't be allowed to remain free and I won't let you ignore me" Steve said a little loud and Tony stepped back from him.

A door opening upstairs got their attention. "What's going on down here? Clint, both boys need to get up early for school and not be woken up by-"

Natasha stopped at the bottom of the stairs shocked by Steve being there. She saw that Clint was trying not to attack the soldier while Tony looked completely confused on what was happening. She moved some hair behind her ear and walked over going between her husband and Steve.

"Why are you here Rogers? Me and Clint made it very clear we didn't want you anywhere near our family. Especially after what you tried to do today" she reminded with disappointment and anger in her voice.

"Natasha, you know the danger that he can be to everyone and we can't risk innocent lives by him being-" Steve was cut off by a slap from her which made him move his head to the side.

"Don't you dare talk about my son that way" she warned pointing a finger at him.

"Can someone tell me what's going on please?" Tony asked looking at the three.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Theo asked as he stood at the top of the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Go back to sleep Theo" Clint instructed as he saw Steve was gone.

"Why were you mad at that guy?"

"Theo come on, you have school in the morning" Natasha said and the boy listened to her going back into his room. "I'm going to go make sure Luk is still asleep and also that he isn't having any bad dreams"

Clint nodded as she walked back up the stairs and into their youngest son's room. He then turned his attention back to Tony to see the man walking to a fancy car leaving. Giving the man a wave bye, he closed the door locking it and was about to head back upstairs when he heard Natasha yell his name. He ran into Luk's room to see his son's bed empty and Natasha with tears in her eyes.

"Nat what happened?" he asked putting both hands on her face.

"I came in here to check on him and saw his bed empty and his window is unlocked" she explained looking like she was about to break down.

"I'm going to call Fury and see if he knows what's going on" Clint told her before leaving the room.

He went into their room grabbing his cell and call Fury for the man to answer annoyed. Clint explained that Luk was missing to the former director which seemed to what the man up.

"Barton was there anyone near the house that could've got in and grabbed Luk?"

"No, the only ones here were Stark and-" Clint stopped feeling so stupid for not realizing. "Rogers, he was here telling me Luk needed to be locked up. He left before Nat went to check on him"

"I'll try to get in touch with him. Barton don't get ahead of yourself and go back down that path. You and Nat need to be clear headed and I want to first give that captain a piece of much needed advice about messing with well trained assassins"

Clint agreed before he hung up the phone and turned around to see Natasha was at the door. She had her arms crossed looking ready to attack something and he knew who she wanted to hurt.

"I mean it Clint, Steve has really pushed it this time and is going to pay"

"Nat, Fury is going to find out if he really took Luk and will send him to us once he's done with him"

"He just better leave some of him for us" she said before going downstairs.

At the airport where Tony had his jet waiting for him, he saw Bruce come running over to him. The scientist seemed to be nervous about something and then Tony saw what. Steve was hold the arm of a boy that was trying to get free from his strong grip and looked extremely scared.

"Rogers, why do you have a kid with you? Who by the way looks like he's scared out of his mind and wants to get away from you" Tony confirmed crossing his arms.

"I need you to watch him for me Tony. HYRA want him and we can't let them get their hands on him or else we have a huge problem" Steve explained as he loosened his grip on Luk. "We aren't going to hurt you and just want to keep you safe"

"I want my mom and dad" Luk cried as he still tired to get away from him.

"Hey, don't be scared. Everything will be fine okay. These two men and me are going to take care of you" Steve tried to calm him down and then saw objects in the air move. "Luk relax or you might have an accident. I knew you can't fully control it, but you getting yourself worked up like this is only going to make it worse" Steve explained and saw the boy close his eyes.

"I want my mom and dad. They can make me relax and not let any accidents happen" Luk cried as he tried to stop the object floating.

After a few seconds the objects were back on the ground and Luk started to shake. Tony looked at Steve seeing that the boy was still scared of him and then took the boy away.

"Kid, how about we go on this nice plane and you can go to sleep one the nice comfy couches in it" Tony suggested with a smile.

Luk nodded while rubbing his eyes and was carried into the plane. Bruce followed Tony while giving Steve a disapproving look. Steve ignored it and thought about how much trouble he's going to be in with the two former assassins. Especially if they think he wants to hurt their son and that would make his pain worse from them. Getting into the plane, Steve tried to not see images of what his future could be like when they find him.


End file.
